


Timestamp: Panic! At The Grocery Store

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Invisible [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Timestamp: Panic! At The Grocery Store

You were so busy spending time with Sam in the bunker (in between many cuddle-and-more sessions with Dean) that you didn’t actually leave for nearly a week.  Sure, you and Sam went on runs each morning, but that was just in the area immediately surrounding the bunker and you never saw anyone else while you were out and about.

When it was necessary for a supply run into town, both Winchesters thought it would be good for you to go with them, eager to see your first time out with people who could also see you.  You got so excited about it you practically jumped into the Impala, gearing to go.

Then you got to the grocery store.

At first it wasn’t all that much different than before, just a bit strange that people moved out of your way nicely instead of you constantly having to weave in and out of everyone else.  You had a smile on your face and held on to Dean’s elbow as you walked up and down the aisles, loving the newly found companionship with him.

As you dawdled in the produce section, Sam all eyes for the organic section while Dean collected limes, you overheard a conversation behind you.

“He’s way too hot for her,” one voice said, a woman in her twenties if your ear took a guess.

“Yeah, damn that man is fine.  Maybe you should go say hi to him, just see what happens,” another woman replied, tears forming in your eyes in response.  You’d never been judged for your looks before, it was overwhelming and more than a little bit hurtful.

You kept frozen as Dean began walking back toward you, a girl heading his way.  He brushed passed her, missing the incredulous look on her face as he dropped the limes in the cart.  Dean planted his lips on your cheek in a loud smack, not seeing your upset expression right away.  “We should get some Dos Equis for those limes, ooh or maybe some tequila.  We can make Texas-style margaritas!”

You smiled, lips pressed together as you nodded.  “Whatever you want, Dean.”  You saw the two women over his shoulder, whispering to each other as they walked away. You shook your head, trying to brush it off.

It wasn’t until the check-out line that your emotions came out again.  “What a precious couple!” the older cashier gushed, smiling between you and Dean.  Dean grinned, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and kissing your forehead as you tried to smile as well, but there were the two girls again, passing by you with judging faces.

That was what broke the dam.

Tears filled your eyes again, your breaths speeding up until you were hyperventilating.  Dean immediately went into protective, fix-it mode, trying to figure out what was wrong.  Your ears were ringing so you couldn’t hear what he was saying to you, only seeing his panicked face which made you cry more.

In a second, an hour, a minute – you couldn’t tell how much time passed – Sam was ushering you out of the grocery store, bee-lining it to the car.  He opened the front passenger door, sitting you down in the seat while he kneeled in front of you.

“Breathe,” he said calmly, his cool hands wiping your brow.  “In, and out, and in, and out.”

Sam breathed with you, holding eye contact the entire time.  You finally calmed, your breathing under control and your tears slowing. When you realized what had happened, your eyes widened and you covered your face with your hands, embarrassed.  
“Y/N, it’s okay!” Sam immediately said, pulling you against his chest for a hug.  “That was overwhelming, all the people around you looking at you and talking to and about you.  It was a big thing, we probably should have done something simpler for your first outing.” The entire time Sam spoke, he rubbed soothing circles on your back, making sure that you were calming down. You sniffed against his shoulder a few times but knew he was right.

You were overwhelmed, but you were going to be okay.

Dean found that moment to approach the car, parking the shopping cart full of groceries next to Baby’s trunk.  “Y/N, baby, are you alright?” he asked, coming to kneel by Sam.  Sam rose, giving you and Dean some space while he unloaded groceries into the car.

“Yeah, I’m better,” you replied, hugging Dean and feeling a million times better.  Sam was wonderful, but it was Dean’s arms where you felt safest. “Sorry I freaked out.”

“’s okay, sweetheart, no one is blaming you,” Dean said, pulling back to kiss you firmly on the lips. “I don’t care about anything except the fact that you’re okay.”

You smiled, relief washing over you.  The comments from the horrible girls and the nice woman were more than you’d expected, that’s all.

“Let’s go home, we can try another outing another day,” you proposed, the boys agreeing.  Sam climbed in the back seat, letting you sit with Dean in the front.

His hand didn’t let go of yours the entire drive home, fingers entwined with yours to keep you safe and calm.


End file.
